


I Came As Soon As I Heard

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Iris makes a shocking discovery.





	I Came As Soon As I Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part eight of my WestAllen drabble collection

 

 

 

Drabble Prompt: I came as soon as I heard.

 

 

“I came as soon as I heard.”

 

  
“Barry what are we going to do? This is a disaster!”

 

  
“It’ll be okay. I promise.”

 

  
“How can you say that? There is a sex tape of me and The Flash, aka you, going viral around Central City. Everybody thinks I’m cheating on you. I knew that stupid trap door Cisco installed in your suit was going to be trouble.”

 

  
“It was kinda worth it, wasn’t it?” Barry slyly asked.

 

  
“Down boy,” Iris said as she gently pushed him away. “We have a problem. Who leaked this footage and who filmed us in that alleyway?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this drabble. All comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
